


Ten B/K Microfics

by vanillalime



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, M/M, Microfic, Microfic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: 10 microfics of exactly 10 words in 10 different fanfic genres.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LiveJournal in December 2015. Microfics arranged in alphabetical order by genre.

**ANGST**  
  
Chris's scent had faded, but Toby wore the shirt anyway.  
  


  
**AU**  
  
"Hurry, Chris, the British are coming!"  
  
"Well, so am I."  
  


  
**BADFIC**  
  
Something burst. Toby's waterbed? Or his dick? Chris wasn't sure.  
  


  
**CRACKFIC**  
  
Chris’s semen contained the antidote. At least Toby would live.  
  


  
**FLUFF**  
  
Toby removed his blindfold. He saw mistletoe everywhere.  
  
"Merry Christmas!"

  
  
**HURT/COMFORT**  
  
Avoiding the bruises, Chris kissed Toby’s cheek. Revenge could wait.  
  


  
**MPREG**  
  
 _Our pod is too small for a crib,_  worried Chris.  
  


  
**SMUT**  
  
"Now I wanna run my fingers through your  _other_  curls."

  
  
**SONGFIC**  
  
 _I got it bad…_  
  
"No, you don’t, baby. Not anymore."  
  


  
**THREESOME**  
  
"Nooter wasn't who I had in mind when suggesting this."


End file.
